Usuario:Aria bleze
Adventure Time (llamada Hora de aventuras en España y Hora de aventura en Hispanoamérica), originalmente llamada Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, es una serie animada de televisión creada porPendleton Ward para Cartoon Network. La serie sigue las aventuras deFinn, un niño humano y Jake, un perro con poderes mágicos con los que puede cambiar de forma, crecer y encoger a voluntad, que habitan en la post-apocalíptica Tierra de Ooo. A lo largo de la serie interactúan con los otros personajes principales de la serie: Princess Bubblegum, The Ice King, y Marceline la reina de los vampiros. La serie está basada en un corto producido por Nicktoons y Frederator Studios. Debido al éxito que obtuvo, sobre todo en internet, Cartoon Network lo recogió para convertirse en una serie completa y se estrenó oficialmente el 5 de abril de 2010. La estructura de los episodios emitidos se compone de dos capítulos de once minutos aproximadamente que son dispuestos en un bloque de treinta minutos. Desde su emisión, Adventure Time se ha ido convirtiendo en una serie de culto en Internet. El espectáculo ha recibido críticas positivas y ha desarrollado un fuerte seguimiento entre los adolescentes y adultos, muchos de los cuales son atraídos debido a su creativo estilo de animación y argumento sencillo y directo pero que engloba un macrotexto complejo que evoluciona y se diversifica a medida que avanza el tiempo, ambos basados en la extravagancia, surrealismo y el humor absurdo. Adventure Time ha ganado dos Premios Annie entre catorce nominaciones, dosPremios Primetime Emmy entre siete nominaciones, dos British Academy Children's Awards, y un premio Motion Picture Sound Editors. La serie también ha sido nominada para Critics' Choice Television Award, y un premio del Festival de Cine de Sundance, entre otros. Su cómic spin-off ganó un Premio Eisner y dos Premios Harvey. Además, la serie también ha producido diversas prendas de vestir y de mercancías, videojuegos, cómics, y compilaciones de DVD.La serie sigue las aventuras de Finn, un niño de 12 años y su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo Jake, un perro con poderes mágicos con los que puede cambiar de forma, y aumentar o encoger su tamaño a voluntad. Viven en la Tierra de Ooo, un entorno lleno de personajes surrealistas y animales que hablan, donde la magia y la alta tecnología se unen para crear extraños y nuevos artefactos. A medida que transcurren los eventos, la trama se vuelve compleja, y la mágica Tierra de Ooo pasa a ser en realidad un escenario post-apocalíptico, debido al resultado de una terrible guerra nuclear que puso fin a la raza humana, donde los residuos tóxicos y la contaminación provocaron una serie de mutaciones que dieron origen a los simpáticos y los no tanto habitantes de Ooo. Finn, el único humano sobreviviente, realiza sus alocadas y divertidas aventuras junto a su fiel amigo Jake. La serie comenzó con un pequeño corto con una duración de 7 minutos, estrenado porNicktoons Network en enero de 2007. Posteriormente la serie inicio en Cartoon Network. De acuerdo con Pendleton Ward, el estilo usado en la serie fue influenciado por su estancia en el California Institute of the Arts, así como por su trabajo como guionista de''The marvelous misadventures of Flapjack''. Ward trata de incluir "bellos" momentos como en la película animada, Mi vecino Totoro, de Hayao Miyazaki, y también un poco de humor subversivo.2 Ward intenta que el programa tenga cierta lógica física, en lugar de un mundo caricaturesco; a pesar de que exista magia en la serie, el guionista trata de crear una consistencia interna en cuanto a como los personajes interactúan con su mundo. También hay una similitud reconocida por el propio Pendleton Ward con la obra La Mazmorra, observándose un tono similar en la existencia de acontecimientos mágicos y sorprendentes, tomados por los personajes con cotidianidad.3 Fred Seibert, productor ejecutivo, compara el estilo de la animación con el de El gato Félix, así cómo con las series animadas de Max Fleischer.La serie transcurre en un continente ficticio llamado "Land of Ooo",4 en un futuro post-apocalíptico unos mil años después de "La Gran Guerra de los Champiñones", un holocausto nuclear. Según Ward, el espectáculo tiene lugar "después de que las bombas han caído y la magia ha vuelto al mundo". Antes de que la serie fuera totalmente desarrollada, la intención original de Ward era que la Tierra de Ooo fuera simplemente "mágica". Pero debido a este cambio ahora las criaturas son mutaciones por la radiación de las bombas nucleares, a excepción de Finn, Simon Petrikov y Marceline y las nuevas especies nacidas después de la guerra. Después de que Business Time saliera al aire, en el que un iceberg que contiene hombres de negocios flota en la superficie de un lago, y los reaniman, el espectáculo de repente se convirtió en post-apocalíptico. A partir de ahí muchas referencias acerca de esto se fueron dando a lo largo de la serie. En Ocean of Fear se puede ver una ciudad bajo el agua; en Her Parents la madre de Lady Rainicorn comenta: Pensábamos que ya no quedaban humanos; en The Witch's Garden se muestra un río de basura compuesto por artefactos de esta época; en Heat Signature se ve un edificio en ruinas y un helicóptero militar incendiado. También, en el episodio de Video Makers, Jake menciona que los avisos contra la piratería en las películas, muy semejantes a los del FBI, provienen de antes de "La Gran Guerra de los Champiñones", lo que podría ser una referencia a la forma de "champiñón" que adquiere la nube que se forma después de la detonación de una bomba nuclear. En otro capítulo, Susan Strong, Finn cree haber encontrado humanos ocultos en un pozo con miedo al exterior, la entrada a este pozo es en realidad la puerta de un búnker anti-atómico. En el capítulo Memory of a Memory se ve en los recuerdos de Marceline que cuando era un demonio de aproximadamente nueve años sin señales de ser vampiro, la Tierra era el escenario de post-guerra, con fuego, árboles secos, armamento bélico hecho añicos y bombas nucleares. De la misma forma en el episodio I Remember You, Marceline encuentra una nota de Ice King, quien la cuidaba cuando era una niña, en la que menciona que ellos dos son los únicos sobrevivientes. Uno de los elementos más contundentes sucede en el episodio Sons of Mars cuando Finn y Jake son transportados a Marte y Finn logra ver fugazmente la Tierra durante su traslado; es entonces que se ve el planeta sin la mitad del hemisferio Norte. Hasta ahora la serie no ha explicado la razón de la extinción parcial de la humanidad en la Tierra, pero sí ha explicado la causa, como lo es "La Gran Guerra de los Champiñones", esto por la radiación y destrucción.*'Finn': Es un niño de 12 años, ahora adolescente (13 a partir de El Tren Misterioso, 14 a partir de la cuarta temporada, 15 en la quinta y 16 actualmente). Es el hermano adoptivo de Jake y su mejor amigo. Le gustan las aventuras. Proclamado héroe, su intención es ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten y defender "Ooo", pero debido a su enérgica personalidad, suele encontrarse en problemas y situaciones que requieren más razonamiento que fuerza. Tiene muy buen corazón y es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa injusta a cualquier cosa o alguien. Finn tiene una fuerte moralidad, aunque también es estrambótico y tiende a saltar espontáneamente en extraños arrebatos y exclamaciones. Uno de sus rasgos más curiosos es que es capaz de cantar con auto-tune, debido a que según él se tragó un pequeño ordenador, aparte tenía un increíble miedo al mar que no le permitía acercarse a él, hasta el episodio Los Últimos Deseos de Billy''donde, con su espada mágica de hierba lo deshizo. Siempre lleva un sombrero blanco con forma de oso que esconde una larga cabellera rubia, y va vestido con camiseta, pantalones cortos azules, botas negras y lleva una mochila verde. Además, en el capítulo ''Escape de la Ciudadela, Finn perdió su brazo derecho, pero lo recuperó en el capítulo Breezy. En el capítulo piloto de la serie su nombre es Pen. En el capítulo El dentista se conoce que el apellido de Finn es'Mertens'. ** Jake: Es un perro mágico de 30 años de color amarillo, el mejor amigo de Finn y su hermano adoptivo. La principal característica de Jake son sus poderes mágicos y su elasticidad, que le permite manipular la forma, el tamaño y las dimensiones de cualquier parte de su cuerpo de una manera altamente específica. De esta manera, es capaz de adoptar un tamaño gigantesco o minúsculo, o es capaz de estirar sus extremidades como látigos o convertirlas en herramientas. Sus ojos tienen un esquema de color inverso, negro el iris con las pupilas blancas, y recuerdan a unas gafas de sol. En contraste con Finn, Jake es un personaje considerablemente más sereno y relajado, aunque igualmente enérgico y jovial, y suele actuar como un confidente para Finn. Aunque a veces puede ser perezoso y confiado, Jake también ama la aventura, y constantemente emplea sus habilidades para ayudar a Finn en sus misiones. Jake toca la viola, es novio de Lady Raincorn y padre de cinco niños mitad arcoiris mitad perro mágico y que poseen los poderes de ambos. Conoció a Lady Raincorn en el corto original. Tiene fobia a los vampiros, en especial a Marceline, pero a lo largo de la serie supera ese miedo cuando empieza a conocerla. ** Marceline Abadeer: Es la reina de los vampiros; tiene 1.003 años, es amante de la música rock y es, junto con Princess Bubblegum (Su ami-enemiga), la mejor amiga de Finn. Su aspecto muestra una piel azul-gris y por lo general una larga melena negra que en ocasiones recorta y peina de diversas formas; porta un bajo creado con el hacha de doble filo de la familia. Es un personaje que cambia de ropa constantemente al igual que Bubblegum. Marceline se describe a si misma como una chica temeraria. A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, se alimenta del color rojo en vez de sangre. Tiene poderes para convertirse en un enorme o pequeño murciélago, lobo, un enorme monstruo, e incluso hacerse gigante. También puede volar y posee poderes como la telequinesis. Tiene una relación tensa con su padre, Hudson Abadeer, el señor de "Nigthsphere", al cual odia por comerse sus patatas fritas y robar su bajo. Finn le temía al principio pero se acercó a ella para liberar al sirviente que tenía y reemplazarlo, allí descubriría esta no era malvada, solo amante de hacer bromas al resto, superando así sus temores hacia ella y entablando una buena amistad. En el episodio I remember you revela que en su infancia, durante la Guerra de los Champiñones conoció a Simon Petrikov (Ice King), quien la cuidó hasta que alguna razón desconocida (quizás relacionada a su corona) lo hiciera abandonarla para mantenerla segura; en la actualidad aunque Ice King la conoce no parece recordar quien es o la relación que tenían, sin embargo para Marceline aún es una persona cercana y valiosa por lo que le duele verlo así y por ello intenta evitar estar cerca suyo. En el episodio Finn the human dice ser una mitad demonio, lo que demuestra que es un mestizo transformado en vampiro; en esta misma historia se muestra una versión suya de una realidad paralela que nunca fue mordida, por ello aunque podía vivir tanto como su contra-parte era víctima del envejecimiento, siendo una anciana en la época de Finn y Jake. ** Ice King (Rey Hielo en España, Rey Helado en Hispanoamérica): Antiguamente Simon Petrikov, es el anterior antagonista principal de Adventure Time. Tiene 1.043 años. Su crimen típico consiste en secuestrar a una princesa y obligarla a casarse con él, lo que Finn y Jake frustran cada vez. Como su nombre lo indica, Ice King se anuncia a sí mismo como el Soberano del Reino de Hielo. Sus habilidades mágicas están contenidas y se controlan con su corona, y por lo tanto, es impotente sin ella. Su corona es también la causa de su pérdida de la cordura, su inusual color de piel azul, su sobresaliente nariz-goblin , con los ojos en blanco, y la barba-stark blanca. Algún tiempo antes de la Guerra de los champiñones, descubrió el Enchiridion y compró la corona durante sus varias expediciones alrededor del mundo. Tiene pingüinos como sirvientes, y el más destacado es el pingüino Gunter. ** Princess Bubblegum (Princesa Chicle en España, Dulce Princesa en Hispanoamérica): La Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum es un personaje principal en la serie Adventure Time, que apareció por primera vez en el corto de animación. Ella es la gobernante benevolente del Candy Kingdom. Es una creadora y portadora de civilización y desarrollo, una inventora amante de la tecnología; detesta todas las cosas que estén relacionadas con los tiempos pasados y anteriores a su época, también detesta la magia y las supersticiones pues para ella son la misma cosa. Es la princesa con mayor empatía por parte del Ice King. Bubblegum toma la apariencia física de 19 años de edad aunque en el episodio El Baúl muestra que tiene 827 años, no obstante, en el episodio Simon and Marcy de la quinta temporada, aparece una sustancia rosa similar a la goma de mascar que le regala a Simon una lata de sopa de pollo para Marcy (que estaba enferma), por un momento se ve una cara sonriendo en la goma que, bien podría ser la princesa en su forma primigenia, lo que querría decir que su edad sería de mínimo 996 años como lo indica al inicio del episodio.Land of Ooo (El Reino de Ooo en España y La tierra de Ooo), es el escenario principal en Adventure Time y es donde está la casa de Finn y Jake, al igual de todos sus amigos y enemigos. Ésta se divide en varios reinos, de los cuales los más destacados son Ice Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom y Lumpy Space, que técnicamente es un reino porque tiene princesa o un rey. También tiene zonas geográficas, que no se saben si son parte de un reino, como el Bosque y las Malas Tierras. Pendleton Ward ha confirmado que la Tierra de Ooo es un continente. Dentro de Ooo existen tres regiones claves en las historias de la serie: ** Ice Kingdom (Reino de Hielo en España y Reino Helado en Hispanoamérica) es un sitio en la Tierra de Ooo. Parece estar dividido en dos zonas principales. La primera y la que más veces ha aparecido en la serie se compone de muchas montañas puntiagudas de hielo y nieve en los picos que sobresalen de las nubes debido a su gran altura y en la segunda zona hay colinas completamente nevadas donde se puede esquiar como hacen Finn y Jake en el episodio piloto y Prisoners of Love. En la primera es donde se ubica el castillo de Ice King y es el hogar de muchas criaturas del hielo como los pingüinos. Ice Kingdom es visible desde la casa de Finn y Jake ya que según el mapa oficial de Ooo este reino es vecino a las zonas claras donde se encuentra el fuerte del árbol. ** Candy Kingdom (Chuchelandia en España y Dulce Reino en Hispanoamérica) es un reino que se dirige por Princess Bubblegum ya que ella lo creó (Hasta el penúltimo capítulo de la sexta temporada cuando el rey de ooo gana unas elecciones), así como a todos sus habitantes. Esta hecha de dulce y azúcar y es el reino más popular y recurrente en la serie. Los ciudadanos que viven allí, la mayoría de ellos parecen algún tipo de caramelo o dulce. Las fiestas y celebraciones más importantes se celebran aquí lo que puede ser la cultura del reino, o la propia personalidad de Princess Bubblegum. Ella misma fue la que construyó el reino confirmado en el capítulo All your Fault. Se sabe que Finn y Jake visitan el reino en muchas de sus aventuras y que Ice King frecuenta este reino en su intento constante de secuestrar a la princesa o simplemente para molestar. ** Fire Kingdom (Reino del Fuego en Hispanoamérica) es el hogar de la mayoría de los elementos de fuego de la Tierra de Ooo . Se compone de volcanes y mares de lava. Su Rey, Flame King (hasta que su hija Flame Princess se reveló (golpe de estado) ante él y tomó el trono, a partir del episodio Earth and Water) vive en el Fire Palace. Fire Kingdom hizo su primera aparición oficial en Thank You, y fue un lugar importante en Incendium y Ignition Point. La mayoría de sus habitantes se consideran malvados, incluido el Rey. Aparece por primera vez en Evicted en un flashback donde se muestra a Marceline bailando en un hula-hula en un mar de llamas. Flame Queen es la actual soberana. ** Nightosphere (La Nochesfera en España y La Nocheósfera en Hispanoamérica) es la dimensión donde Hunson Abadeer, el padre de Marceline, la propia Marceline y otros demonios "inmortales" viven. Por medio del portal que Finn abre en la casa de Marceline (dibujando un circulo con una cara sonriente de él, rociando leche de insecto y cantando una frase en latín), se puede observar que es un lugar cubierto de fuego. Es un lugar inmerso en el caos y muchos demonios infelices e insatisfechos. ** Lumpy Space (Espacio Bultos en España y Espacio Grumoso en Hispanoamérica) es una dimensión independiente de Ooo, está llena de nubes de color lila y azul que flotan en un fondo púrpura que es como un abismo sin fin. Sobre las nubes hay construcciones donde habitan las personas del Lumpy Space y algunos árboles, sobre una nube se encuentra la casa de la Lumpy Space Princess (Princesa del Espacio Bultos en España, Princesa Grumosa para Hispanoamérica) y sus padres el Rey y la Reina del Espacio Bultos (o Rey y Reina Grumosos), en esta dimensión existe la gravedad, que solo afecta a los "sin-bultos" más que a la gente del Lumpy Space, ya que aunque se observa una caída lenta, los habitantes de esta dimensión pueden flotar con facilidad en la tierra de Ooo. Para acceder a Lumpy Space se requiere de un portal que se encuentra en el Bosque Algodón. El portal es una pequeña rana con voz humanoide, posada sobre un hongo, para abrir el portal se usa la contraseña "¡LO QUE SEA 2008!" para Hispanoamérica, y para España "¡SI, VALE 2009!". Acostumbran organizar un "Gran Baile Semanal" considerado importante para los habitantes del Espacio Bultos, especialmente los adolescentes. Cuando un habitante de Lumpy Space se casa con otro, la anatomía de ambos tiende a fusionarse, claro ejemplo es el de los padres de la Lumpy Space Princess. ** Land of Aaa (Reino de Aaa en España y Tierra de Aaa en Hispanoamérica) es una zona que en un inicio se presentó como una versión paralela ficticia donde cada habitante de Ooo tenía una versión de género opuesto. En este reino el Candy Kingdom es gobernado por Prince Gumball y protegido por la humana Fionna y Cake la gata mágica, el enemigo emblemático es Ice Queen, quien intenta secuestrar príncipes y envidia la popularidad de Fionna; otro alterego que ha sido posible ver es Marshall Lee, el demonio vampiro que se divierte molestando a Fionna. A pesar que en un inicio este reino solo existía en las fantasías de Ice King, En los episodio The Lich y Jake the Dog es posible ver que es uno de los mundos por el cual pasan mientras la criatura intenta llegar hasta Prismo. Actualmente se ha insinuado la posibilidad que este reino sea otra parte del mismo planeta donde existe Land of Ooo, pero no se ha profundizado más al respecto.